Defenders: Battle For Hope
by zana820
Summary: This is the story of the Defenders and how they came to be. How they fight to save hopes and dreams, keep the Disney parks safe and still stay secret. How they stop the darkness connected to our world and souls, and keep balance with them, or die trying..
1. Prologue

**_Defenders: The Battle for Hope_**

_**Prologue**_

If you're reading this... Don't stop. This is the story of our group, our team and how we came to be. How we fight to save hopes and dreams, keep the Disney parks safe and still stay secret. How we stop the shadows, the darkness connected to our world and souls, and keep balance with them. This is the story of the Defenders.

~The Origin~

Long ago when man kind came to be, dark creatures formed from the evil in their hearts and minds. These creatures are called nightshades, the shadows cast from light. The balance between good and evil formed; in order for this world to exist you need both to survive.

For centuries Darkness and Light lived in harmony and peace. But as time wore on, things changed. Darkness began to consume and devour creatures of the light. Dreams and hopes of human kind were stolen to make the shadows stronger. It is Darkness's nature to consume, to take over and overshadow. To take hold and conquer anything in it's grasp. The world fell into dark times full of war and destruction, hate, and sorrow. People prayed to the gods for a miracle, for the darkness to end and to once again to feel the warmth of light. The gods answered their prayers and sent down a glowing orb of brilliant light with the ability to grant powers to the ones who chose to wield it and its responsibility. This group of super humans set out to vanquish the darkness and return light to the world. Peace was once again restored and the heroes dispatched no longer needed, but the darkness continued to exist and strived to consume.

The world was again thrown into darkness and turmoil after years of peace. The heroes, now old with age, gathered yet again and passed on their power to their successors who would defeat the darkness. This time the new heroes stayed to keep the darkness at bay and watched vigilantly in the night to defeat rising evil. The Group vowed to keep the world at peace and always fight the darkness, to keep balanced with it's other half, to defend the world. Time passed and the power the gods granted passed on from successor to successor, and continued that way for centuries. The group spread around the world and increased in size and secrecy. No one could know of the battle dark and light forever waged, to know of the power of the gods and use it for malice, to let the power fall into the wrong hands…

~Beginnings~

That is our history. Who are we exactly? We're the Defenders. And who am I exactly? … You'll find out later. This is our story. Put the book away if you like. Forget about what you've read if you're afraid. If not, keep reading. There are things you need to learn. It may help you and even save your life but for now, relax. Let's start from the beginning…. The beginning of how our team formed.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Defenders: The Battle For Hope**_

_**Chapter 1**_

It was dark on Main St. USA at Disneyland California. Shadows were shifting in the dim lamp light as a group of four people made their way towards the castle. "It is time yet?" The blonde haired man asked. He held an old black and white wand as he adjusted his fedora.  
>"In a couple of minutes." The girl with light purple streaks in her hair replied.<br>The black haired man nodded his head, his arms crossed and gaze fixed elsewhere.  
>"Right, might as well get ready." The red haired man said. He balled his hands into fists and flames ignited, lighting up his gloved hands. The fire illuminated the dark foggy night.<br>The girl concentrated on the space in front of her and the light shifted, a glowing bow of light constructed out of thin air. She strung the bow and loaded it with three arrows the same material the bow was crafted out of.  
>The blonde hair man twirled the wand as if he was bored and tapped his foot impatiently, his grey eyes scanning the surroundings.<br>The tall black haired man unsheathed a long silver and black sword from his back and held it ready, with both hands gripped tight.  
>The air was cold and silent... suddenly, a flurry and teeth and claws came from the shadows and attacked the group. The battle ended as soon as it began. The bodies of the dark and mutilated creatures faded like a mist.<br>"Odd..." The blonde haired man muttered as he knelt down and examined the dead enemy before it vanished.  
>"What is it?" The girl asked.<br>"These are Shredders... these are low class enemies..." He said.  
>The black haired man stood alone and strong in the night but glanced over at him, slight concern flashed in his eye for a second and again his eyes were steely.<br>"Their getting smarter..." The red head said under his breath. "Well I guess that's it for now... See you all tomorrow." He said and put out the flames on his hands, no indications of burns seen what so ever.  
>"Yeah... later." the blonde haired man said as he stood up and dusted himself off.<br>"Bye. See you at work." The girl said and walked over to the black haired man who already started to leave.  
>The group disbanded into the night. Visitors and Cast members alike unaware of what takes place in the happiest place on earth at late hours...<p> 


End file.
